From NYC
by Nixiefare
Summary: What if Two Bit was originally from New York, around the same time Dally was there without ever meeting each other until they moved to Tulsa. They both have someone from their pasts in common and she comes back, threatening their friendship. DallyOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders

INTRODUCTION

Growing up in New York hadn't been easy, especially when the only family you had was your abusive tyrant alcoholic father, whom I "affectionately" refer to as Brian. Maybe I'll introduce myself before I get into things. My name is Delilah Robinson, but people usually call me Lilah or Del. I'm 5'5" with dark brown wavy hair and light brown eyes, and I'm 19. I've been told that I'm real easy on the eyes but I don't know about that. Living in New York and dealing with all that I have can take the spark right out of a person; it can turn you hard and unforgiving. But as it turns out, turning hard isn't always a permanent thing. This is the story of how I got the spark back, and the people who helped me find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders

THE PAST

Now I know I said that Brian was the only family I have, but that wasn't always the case. I had a mom and an older brother too, but they are gone. Not gone like dead, just, gone, ever since I was 13. My mom was the first to leave. I'm not surprised that she did, I would have jet if I was married to a drunken slob like Brian. I'm happy that she got out before Brian could really hurt her. I forget how old I was when she left. I must have only been 5 or 6. She switched back to her maiden name of Matthews and ran off, but I'm not sure where she ran off too. Now my brother, Keith, is a different story. He left 6 years ago, totally random in the middle of the night. I was only 13 then. The only thing he left for me was a note, saying he found where Mom was living and has gone to stay with her because he can't handle Brian for another day. He didn't even bother to tell me where so I could follow.

After he left I was forced to fend for myself for the first time. We lived in a pretty rough area; it wasn't safe to be out on your own. But then, it wasn't safe to be at home either. But I managed. I knew some girls from school who lived by me and they had older brothers who were in this gang. These people became like my family. When my dad was drunk Davis usually let me crash at his place, maybe because his sister Raine was my best friend. Davis looked out for me like my brother used too. I think he accepted me as his sister. It was the year my brother left that Davis introduced me to Dallas Winston. He was a couple years older then me (he was 15) and he was the toughest guy I have ever met. Not to mention the best looking. In the beginning he never gave me much attention. He was always with Davis, and they were always getting into some kind of trouble. Sometimes ending up in the cooler for a few months. Everyone knew to show Dally and Davis respect. The girls (Raine and myself included) loved Dally. He had this rare smile that would melt you on the spot, a hard buff body, and gorgeous eyes. But Raine would always say his eyes were cold. Like when he looked at you, he didn't care if you were there or not. Dally and I had talked and hung out lots of times, but I never looked him right in the eye, maybe I didn't want to see what Raine saw, I'm not sure.

But that all changed on my 16th birthday. Raine surprised me by having a big party at her place for me, the whole gang was there. It was during this party that Dally pulled me aside. "You wanna step out side for a bit?" he asked? "yea, okay" I nodded and followed his lead to the swing on the porch seating us side by side. I admit I was a bit nervous being along with Dally. Sure we hung out, but that night it felt different; tense like when you know something is going to happen. I sat back staring out into the night as Dally finished a smoke. Flicking away the butt, he turned toward me breaking the silence. "I uh, got you something for your birthday" I looked at him with surprise, "what? You didn't have to do that" my grin impossible to hide. _Dallas got ME a gift! He thought about me! _"Yea, well it IS your birthday, but if you don't want it….." He teases with a smirk "No! No I like presents, what is it?" His hand reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out a small, silver wrapped box. I carefully take it from his hand and slowly unwrap the box. Making sure not to rip the paper I pull out a small gold box, and lift the tiny lid. My eyes grow wide as I gasp in surprise at what I find. Inside the box is a beautiful delicate gold chain. I lift it out of the box to examine it closer to find that linked on the chain is a tiny golden heart shaped charm. "Oh wow" I breathe out. "Dallas it's so beautiful!" I hand him the necklace and turn to hold my hair. "Put it on for me?" "I'm glad you like it" he breathes into my ear my heart races as he closes the clasp and smoothes the chain on my neck. I turn to look at him, "Dally this is so_… _sweet of you" "Damn, I was going for romantic" he jokes as he flashes me a rare smile. For the first time ever I look, I mean really, look into his eyes and I am overjoyed to see that his eyes don't feel cold at all. In fact, they are filled with emotions I have never seen Dally express. "Romantic is good, unexpected, but very good" "Yea well, I like to think I'm a man of mystery."

From that moment on we were inseparable. Dally knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. I told him about my family, my brother that abandoned me with my abusive father. He was really supportive and sympathetic even though I told him I don't care anymore. I told Dally my dreams and he told me his secrets. As it turned out his Tuff attitude was mostly to keep up his reputation. With me he was funny and sweet and romantic. He even had a secret talent, he played the acoustic guitar. Sometimes he'd even write me songs. Dally had an apartment not to far away so I was there a lot. And after a vicious beating from my father, Dally insisted I move in with him. The gang would joke and say we were like a married couple. Calling me his "old lady". I finished school, and was working at a pretty respectable place. Dally was staying out of trouble for the most part and had a steady job as well. And 2 years later when I was 18, at Christmas he proposed to me. We were going to get married in the summer. But like when anything in my life begins to come close to perfect, naturally it falls apart. Two months later, Davis and Dally got into some big trouble and Dally got caught up in a murder rap. Guilty or innocent the cops would try to put him away for life either way. I wasn't happy about it but Dally told me he needed to go away till the heat wears off and that he's keep in touch. "It's New York" he said "Something new will make them forget all about me in no time" he promised. And like that he was gone.

He would call once a month, and sometimes I'd get a letter. But 6 months down the line something happened. Davis told me he heard about Dallas Winston getting gunned down by the cops after knocking off some convenience store. "No one survives being shot 5 times" Davis tells me, you have to let go and move on. But I couldn't. Not when everyday I'm surrounded by a home, a city that reminds me of him. So I left. Just like my brother, I didn't tell anyone where I was going, with the exception of Raine after she promised to never breathe a word to anyone. I figured it might be good to have someone know if I was alive or not. I needed to get as far away as possible. So I started out on my journey to San Diego, California. I had a pretty decent car so I figured I could drive it. I made it pretty far too. All the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders

WELCOME TO TULSA

The worthless beast had just enough juice left in her to pull to the shoulder of the road before she died, refusing to go another foot. I kick open the door and get out to take a look at the problem under the hood. Lifting the hood I'm knocked back by a huge puff of smoke. I don't know a lot about cars, but I have a pretty good feeling that smoke + engine big ass trouble. "I can't believe my car is freakin' broken!" I yell kicking the tire like maybe if it feels threatened it might start up again. Deciding that this violent approach is getting me nowhere, I grab my bag from the trunk and start out on foot looking for the nearest auto shop. With a little luck, maybe this clunker can be salvaged.

As I'm walking I can't help but notice that this seems to be a pretty nice part of town that I've landed in. The houses are big, and the lawns are all well kept. The shops seem pretty expensive too. _Rich folk_ I think sighing to myself. A girl can't help but feel a little out of place. I notice a group of well dressed girls my aged walk past looking at me like I don't belong. All of them are wearing expensive sun dresses and nice light strappy scandals. I look down at my outfit and shrug, "I could look worst" I think as I take in my black leather high heeled boots, ass hugging bikini rise jeans and tight white baby tee.

I continue to make my way down the street for another 10 minutes and I soon notice the change in the neighborhood. _I must be heading into the bad part of town, _I smile. Funny how a rough neighborhood can make a girl feel at home again, I guess it's the New Yorker in me.

Finally after what feels like HOURS of walking I see a gas station just down the road. _The DX huh? I hope they have a mechanic working today _I think as I make my way over. Stepping into the street to get to the shop, a slick electric blue mustang comes racing out of nowhere almost making me a stain on the road. "HEY! Watch where you're going, Ass!" I yell after the blue stang. To my surprise and alarm the mustang suddenly comes to a dead stop. And to my horror (horror that I'm to stubborn to show) 3 well dressed, football player looking guys jump out and start walking in my direction... "What did you say to me greaser?" "You think your good enough to just walk wherever you want to do ya?" The driver of the vehicle yells while approaching. _What the hell is a greaser? Who does this guy think he is? _"What, you own this piece of road or something? Who think your idiotic preferences matter? Who do you think YOU are?!" I yell back, while standing my ground. Delilah Robinson gets pushed around by no one. But as I see the evil grin on Mustangs two lackeys I realize that MAYBE these odds are not in my favour as I begin to back away. _Good going Del, make the muscle head angry, that will help_. "Greaser, someone needs to drag you out of that dream world you're livin in and me and my buddies are just the guys to do it. Your gonna wish you were never born." I turn to make a run for it but one of the guys grab my arm flinging me back into him. "Hold her!" I hear Mustang shout. "Let me go!" I yell as I fling and twist around like a mad woman, scratching, biting and kicking. Attempting to hurt anything that comes in contact with me. But despite my struggle, one hard blow to the face sends me flying to the ground, where they begin kicking when I'm down. Curling into a ball to protect my stomach and face from getting kicked, I hear voices and the pounding of feet on the pavement quickly approaching from the direction of the DX.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the thumping sounds of skin hitting skin, surprising loud and clear breaking through the commotion. Gather myself together I look up to see one guy yelling "Get outta here!", kicking the air in triumph in the direction of a retreating mustang. The other must have heard me attempting at moving as leaded down to help.

"Are you okay? It looks like they got ya pretty good." the concerned voice asks. "yea, I'm great" I grumble as I struggle to get up. "Let me help you" he offers as he lifts me off the pavement. Grabbing onto his arm I get the first look at my "hero". This guy looks like he was just waiting to be the knight in shinning armor I think to myself. Greased back, light brown hair, and gentle dark brown eyes. He notices me looking and flashes me a smile. Did this boy have dimples or what! Defiantly a heart breaker. _But he's not really my type…not Dally_ I sadly think to myself. As soon as I'm on my feet I quickly free myself from his hold. Its not that I'm not grateful, but I hate feeling like some helpless broad. I can take care of myself…. Well, usually.

I wince as I wipe myself down. Maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was? "You don't look so great" dimples friend says. He also has greased brown hair that's been twirled around, and hard light eyes. His features are a lot harder though. He looks like a fighter. He also looks pretty unimpressed that he had to get into a fight on my account. "How nice of you to point out" I say shaking my head. I wince again. "Ow, okay too much head movement" "Common, we have some ice at the station" Dimples says and we follow, where I lean against the counter waiting. Moments later I have a nice hard, do it yourself ice pack on my cheek. _I hope it doesn't swell._

"Thanks for the ice, and for helping me out back there, both of you. I don't know what was up with those guys. First they almost hit me with their car and then they get angry when I'm mad about it? That's messed up is all I gotta say." " You must be new around here. Around here people are basically slip between Greasers, that's us, and Socs, the rich kids with all the breaks, who all have sticks up their... well, you get it. Socs and Greasers don't interact with each other unless it's to fight. Anyways, you know now so you'll be alright. By the way, I'm Sodapop Curtis, and my buddy here is Steve Randle." Soda thumbed towards Steve who nodded.

"I'm Lilah Robinson, it's nice to meet you guys. Uh, speaking of me being new here, my plan was actually to be passing through only. I was driving through when my car died like 15 minutes up the road and I came looking for a mechanic." Steve, finally feeling like he had something to say piped up, "I can probably help you with that, what exactly happened to the car?" Pausing to think if I had anything helpful to offer off hand I offer the only tidbit of information I know, "Um, I'm not really sure, I was just able to pull over when she died and there was a LOT of smoke coming out from the engine. It didn't look good. Like, if it's on fire when I get back I won't be surprised." looking at their vacant expressions gawking at me, "what? I'm not a car person." I shrug. Steve scratches his head for a minute, thinking things over, "well, I'll have to take a look at it to be sure, but if she can be fixed it'll take a week at the very least. From the sounds of things she's gonna need a lot of work. Looks like you're gonna be stuck in town for a bit." "Oh" my shoulders drop. This is SO not the plan. But I guess San Diego isn't going anywhere.

"I guess I'll need to get a place to stay huh? Do you think you could show me how to get to a motel or something?" "I know! You can stay with us!" Soda bursts out. "Oh, I donno…." Who is this guy, I mean he seems nice but come on. "Common, it'll be perfect. You can save money so you can get your car fixed. I'm sure my brothers won't mind. Really it's up to Darry, oh my older brother, but he's a big softy I'm sure he'll say its okay. After work we can get your car and bring it here and you can come home with us. Check out the situation if you want and we can go from there. If you don't think it's a good idea still I'll drive you to a motel." Taking a minute to think it over I look from Soda, who looks about to burst with excitement, to Steve, who looks amused but not surprised by Soda or his suggestion, and then back at Soda. "Okay, I'll do it." They way Soda burst out was like I had told him he won the lottery, and you just couldn't help but get excited too. "You can meet the gang, I mean we're not REALLY a gang or anything but there is a gang of us. Anyways it's gonna be awesome. We could have a party or..." Soda continued to talk to himself more then to anyone else, and he just kept going. "Is he always this…. peppy" I asked leaning towards Steve who just chuckled and headed back to work. "You have no idea what you got yourself into."

Thanks for all the reviews !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the Reviews! I love feedback. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to be more efficient, Its Midterms so I'm pretty busy. Again thanks! Keep Reading 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from S.E. Hinton's The Outsiders

**SURPRISES**

The rest of the work day flew by, with Steve and Soda at the DX. I spent most of the time trying to help out where I could… which basically meant cleaning up around the store. I wandered into the shop at one point but Steve wasn't too impressed with me getting in his way. Not like he actually said anything to me, but that guys eyes speak for him. I wasn't offended or anything, I get it; the guy has a system that's not to be messed with. So for the most part I spent the time getting too know more about them. This guy Soda can talk up a storm like no one I've ever known. I guess he's always like this 'cuz his buddy Steve doesn't seem phased at all, or mind that Soda answered all the questions meant for him to answer. Not that I was playing 20 questions or anything, but Davis and Dally taught me to always be cautious of people you just met. They seem cool though. I found out that both of them are 20, and Soda has 2 brothers that he lives with, 1 older and 1 younger. I think their names were Darry (24) and Ponyboy (18). Apparently Darry had been their guardian after their parents died a few years back, turning his back on an athletic university scholarship so his brothers and him could stay together. Hearing his story really hit home. I can't help but be a bit bitter thinking; _my brother would never have done that for me. _

The next shift came in and we began the walk to the Curtis house. The guys told me about life in Tulsa, how it was pretty quiet but not a bad place to be over all. "So where did you say you were from?" Steve asks. I can tell that he's suspicious of me from the tone of his voice. Smart to be suspicious and rightfully so. I really hadn't offered any information about myself. "I didn't. New York, but I'm on my way to San Diego." "What's in San Diego? You got family there or something?" I pause before deciding how to answer Soda's question. "I don't have any family worth mentioning, and there's nothing that's special there, it's just the furthest away from NYC that I could think of." Glancing over I see the curious looks being cast my way, I quickly realize what they must have taken from that. "Oh! I'm not on the run or anything if that's what you're thinking. I just…. There's nothing left for me in New York. You know what it's like when you need a change?" "Yea, I get what you mean." They both nod in understanding, but I can tell they don't really understand me. _No, you don't but, you get the idea. _

A few more minutes and a turn down the street when Soda announces, "Home sweet home!" as we approach the small homey house. It's nothing special, but, it's so familiar I casually think as we walk up the stairs to the entrance. _Feels like Raine and Davis's place, _welcoming. Soda and Steve lead the way into the house, I slowly following after them. Sitting on the floor are two younger looking guys playing poker and watching… is that Mickey Mouse? Both of them stop to watch me, awkwardly shifting my weight from foot to foot in the doorway. "Darry come here!" Soda yells through the house, "Hey Pony, Johnny. This here is Lilah, she's from New York. Steve and I saved her from some Socs." Pony and Johnny nod as I give a rather pathetic 'how's it going?' "What's going on Soda?" Asks a tall, muscular guy as he stares me down. I can only assume this is Darry. "Darry, Lilah here was passing thought town, but had some trouble with her car and got jumped by the Socs on her way to the DX. Steve's gonna try to fix her car but she needs a place to stay. Is it okay if she stays here?" Darry looks me up as the wheels in his head are spinning. How awkward it is to ask him while I'm standing there. "I'm really sorry to impose on you like this, I tried to get them to show me to a motel but they wouldn't listen. I totally understand if you want to say no, I don't want to be in the way." Darry's shoulders relax as he comes to a decision. "It's no trouble, we only have to couch to offer, but there are extra blankets and stuff." "Thanks, I really appreciate it." I offer my hand out, "I'm Delilah Robinson, by the way, but Lilah or Del, if you like." "Darrel Curtis, but Darry is fine." "OR you can call him Superman like we do." Steve jokes as Darry laughs and fakes a swing at Steve. _Good, consider the tension gone. _I smile up at him. "Great! Well I'm gonna hop in the shower." Soda, apparently 'he who announces' exclaims as he bounces, yes, bounces to the bathroom.

"You play poker?" Pony asks for him and Johnny. "A little" I sit on the floor joining the game. We were playing for almost on hour I think. Talking a little, they asked me about New York, apparently they have a buddy from New York but he never talks about it for some reason. I gave them what I told Steve and Soda about leaving to San Diego and little things about the city in general. I asked about their lives as well. Johnny wasn't much of a talker, and when he did say something, it was really soft. Johnny was 20 like Steve and Soda, and had a small apartment in the area. He's been there since he was 18 apparently. I tried to ask more but he obviously didn't want to talk about his home life from before. _Must have had it rough like me._ Pony was more talkative, but nothing like his brother. He graduated from high school when he was 17 and was working his way through college now. He wants to be a journalist. Darry was doing his thing on the other side of the room, but you could see him glowing with pride when Pony told me about his education. Soda and Steve dropped on the couch, "So, is this the gang?" I jokingly ask, "Actually Dal and Two Bit should be comin' around any time now, and then you'll have met everyone." _Two Bit? What a weird thing to call someone. _"Do you mind if I grab a drink?" I make my way into the kitchen. "Should be some juice in the fridge" Soda yells from the living room. Putting the OJ I found on the counter I began the Quest for a cup. This was defiantly a house of guys. _If I was a guy, where would I put the cups?_ It wasn't messy, just organized in a way I'd never expect… if organized is how you'd describe it. In the draws there were plates, in the cupboard ahead I found some cutlery, there was a toaster up there too… and a frying pan. If there was reason to this madness I couldn't see it. After 5 minutes into the hunt I wasn't even thirsty anymore! But now it was the principle of the matter. _I came in here for juice and I am not leaving until I get it! _Even in my thoughts to myself I'm stubborn. In the other room I can hear the front door open and close. _I guess the rest of the gang is here._ "Del, come meet the rest of the gang!" Soda hollers from the other room. I glare at the OJ as it goes back into the fridge. _This isn't over. _

I push through the swinging door of the kitchen smiling ready for yet another colorful introduction when I look up to get the biggest shock of my life. I gasped and stand there slack jawed as I look face to face with the person who had filled my world with light and love, and the person who painted it black and then broke it leaving me to glue back the pieces. Soda began the introduction oblivious of the shocked faces, but all he got out was, "Guys this is …" When Dally and Two Bit simultaneously exclaimed, "Lilah!?!" And all I saw was able to do was watch as the world spun, got fuzzy, and finally went black as I landed with a thump on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers (if there are any readers) I am sorry for the giant amount of time that has passed since I have updated. I had huge writters block and then school. Well life got pretty busy. But I'm feeling inspired again so lets hope there are people who would still like to know what will happen next. Thanks for all the reviews, sorry to keep you waiting! Here is a new chapter for all of you... enjoy!

...

Dally's POV

Stepping into the Curtis house I was greeted by the usual nods and 'heys' from around the room. I wasn't at all surprised when Soda, the peppy freak that he is, pounced up from his spot on the couch annoncing to Two Bit and myself what a freakin hero he is cuz he saved some chick from some soc's. Judging by Steves amused experession it's obvious that he contributed some muscle as well.

"So after I.. okay Steve, WE rippped those soc's a new one we started talking with this chick right. And as it turns out she's from New York too Dal, and apparently she's on some road trip but her car broke down and she needed a place to stay, and Darry said it's cool if she stays here. You gotta meet her, she's pretty cool, I mean she's nice and all well I mean.."

"She's HOT!" Steve exclaimed interupting Soda's ramble. Soda rolled his eyes, "well yea, but that isn't what I was trying to say. Anyways she's just in the kitchen...

"Del! Come meet the rest of the gang!" Soda hollared.

As we waited for this mystery chick to come out, Two Bit was asking Steve if the chick was blond, causing laughter to break out around the room at how predictable he is, and Steve not giving a full answer.

Now, Dallas Winston is not the type of guy to get "lost in a dream" but as soon as Soda said this chick was from NY, my mind zoned out and all I could think about was Lilah Robinson. It still hurts to think about her, and God knows I would never tell the gang shit like this, its just bad for the rep you know? Not tough. But ever since that night I was gunned down everything changed for me. And really not because of the shooting, yea right, like some pigs gunning me down for something lame like knocking over that store is gonna be the cause of some big life altering realization.I don't think so. Naw, what I mean is that after that shit went down I lost the only person I ever truly loved, and the only person I know who truly loved me in return. Sappy I know, but it's how it is. And the worst part is I will never get her back. See, at first I had thought that she stopped answering my calls, and yea okay, I was pissed, I mean I was going to marry that girl! I proposed and everything! and she just stops talking to me!? Thats cold. ... And thats when it hit me, baby girl isn't that kinda girl, cutting you off cold turkey with out letting you have it. So I paniced and called Davis, I mean if anyone knows whats going down it'd be Davis, he's heading up the gang in NY, nothing would get past him... and if it did, Raine would be all over it. But that day I called, man it still makes my blood run cold.

Davis thought that my calling was some cruel gag and I had to prove to him it was me. I was so confused when he started to wig, telling me, "Oh shit! Man we thought you were fucking dead! I can NOT believe this! The gang is gonna freak!" I kept asking him about Liliah, again and again before it finally registered that he was hiding something from me. "Davis man, tell me whats going on with Lilah, why won't she answer my calls man, stop holding out on me, I gotta know!" I remember his response so clearly; he sighed into the phone and told me how after she found out that I was dead, she stopped coming around, stopped hanging with the gang. And then, one day she was gone. No note, no nothing, she just took the car and jet, and no one has heard from her since, not even Raine. Hanging up the phone I felt every ounce of hope I had held onto for my/our future slip away. My girl has had such a hard time already with her loser brother ditching her and her mom leaving her behind. I know that there is no way she would stay in that city if she thought she's lost me too. but it's a big ass world and she would get as far away as she could. There is no way I'd ever be able to track her down. So a piece of me died, just like she thought I was dead I had accepted that I'd never be with her again, and any part of me that could feel the way I did when I was with her was dead and buried too.

So when my eyes locked on the woman walking out of the kitchen my heart skipped a beat, obviously this couldn't be happening. Hell, I've had this hallusination before. But when she smiled in my direction locking eyes with mine, I swear the earth stopped moving. I could only stare back as her stunned, as a gasp escaped her lush lips, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Maybe if I had control of my body I would have noticed the way she was glancing between Two Bit and myself. Maybe I would have felt the confusion from the rest of the gang at this awkward reaction to a seemingly stranger. Maybe I would have grabbed her in my arms and kissed her like I have longed to ever since I left New York. But as it was, all I was able to do was exclaim, "Lilah!?" simultaneously with Two Bit, as I watched her shocked expression fall with her perfect body, landing with a thump on the floor in a dead faint.


	6. Chapter 6

...

The soft thump was all it took to break the gang out of their stupor. Darry was the first out of his chair, lifting Delilah from the floor and carrying her seemingly weightless form to the couch, where he ordered the others to grab a damp cloth, some water. Much to the surprise of the gang, Dallas was the first to the couch, hovering over Lilah softly speaking to her, attempting to wake her up. It was his face that she saw the moment she opened her eyes.

"Oh, like I haven't had this hallucination before" she murmered to herself, still dazed from the fall, closing her eyes again.

"Lilah, open your eyes baby, you know your just imagining this handsome face anyways" grinning to himself. The corners of her mouth pulled into a smile, eyes still shut. Sitting up staring into his face her eyes sparkle with unshed tears, her heart pounds as she slowly, almost appearing unsure, rises from the couch, Dallas mirroring her movements. A huge grin appeared on Dally's face, as he swiftly raced forward picking Lilah up into a hug, twirling her around. Her laughter echoing through the house. The gang stood in silence, shocked by the amount of emotion displayed by a supposedly cold hood named Dallas Winston.

"So... I take it you already know eachother?" Soda being so kinda as to point out the obvious.

Before the couple were able to respond, he continued, pulling Two Bit forward, who till now had been standing against the wall, frowning at the situation before him. Were it not for the distracting display put on by Dallas, the gang would have been questioning why Two Bit was not his usual joking self.

"Well now the only person you haven't met is Two Bit, actually his name is..."

"Keith ... is it Keith Mathews now?" Delilah questioned in a cold as ice, usually used by Dallas tone; interrupting Soda, who was looking quite distraught that he was continuously being interrupted.

The smile he returned did not reach his eyes, "Hello Delilah" Two Bit calmly replied

"ALRIGHT! WAIT!" Soda burst out, obviously upset at being out of the loop. "I think we need some answers here, how is it you all already know eachother?! and whats going on with the twirling over there pointing in Dally and Lilah's direction and the ice stare over here pointing between Lilah and Two Bit I need some background information STAT!"

Lilah's icy expression that was focused on Two Bit melted away as she bearly contained a fit of giggles at Soda's whiny outburst, and his now sulking facial expression, which very much looked as thought he had just bit his tounge. But before she could respond, with preferably a sassy remark at his outburst, Dallas beat her to the punch.

"Alright, alright keep your panties on. I guess the best way to say it is by doin it right. Guys, I'd like you to meet, Delilah Robinson, my fiance whom I lived with in New York. Some bad shit went down so I came here for a bit till the heat wore off. Then she thought I was dead after I got gunned down. Since I'm obviously not dead, I'd still like to marry her, if she'll have me winking at Lilah" grinning at the super fast version of his own story.

The gang gasped in unison, did Dallas Winston just say he was engaged? Did he just propose... again?

Laughing Lilah began to respond, with "ofcourse..." when Two Bit, eyes wide at the word 'fiance', exploded,

"Delilah is NOT going to get married to a hood like you Winston!"

"Oh really? And who the hell are you?" Dally shot back sarcastically at his friend, amused more then anything by his unexpected outburst.

The gang watched the scene before them, heads bouncing back and forth, remembling the spectators at a tennis match. Curiousity at a peak as they awaited what Two Bits possible objection could be.

"Who am I? I'm her brother!"

Again a gasp echoed through the house, Dallas stood wide eyed as he absorbed this new information.

Lilah rested her hand against her head as she sighed in defeat, bracing herself for the inevitable furious outburst brewing under the skin of her fiance.

...

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's pretty late, I will be updating soon.

thanks for the reviews.


End file.
